


The bath

by Raraku27



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Consensual Sex, Masturbation, Mission Fic, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Start of Something Good, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raraku27/pseuds/Raraku27
Summary: I seem to be uncovering a pattern here with my titles.Anyway, this one goes a bit further.Kakashi, Sakura and Jiraiya go on a mission to uncover the Akatsuki's secrets, instead they uncover each other in a very sinful manner.Part one of this particular story.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/ Hatake Kakashi/ Jiraiya, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Jiraiya
Comments: 20
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long mission so far and there was no end in sight. They had been on the road for weeks now, in search of information about the Akatsuki, information that she was not even sure was out there. In the depths of the wilderness, looking for any hint whatsoever. They had started off with the larger settlements, then had moved to outlying settlements, finally emerging into largely depopulated areas of the Fire Country, desperate not to miss even the smallest detail.

Her team consisted of two of the most powerful ninjas in Konohagakure, namely Hatake Kakashi and Jiraiya. Two of the most well-known ninjas in Konoha, and she knew she was nowhere near their caliber. As a medical ninja, however, she was required to be there.  
These long weeks had hardened her physically, keeping up with their grueling pace, fighting side by side, moving out of ambushes, she was learning fast. This made the trip worth it, even if the learning curve was steep. As a group, the trio had really started to bond, and when times relaxed, they really enjoyed one another’s company, laughing and joking with one another. Something she had found lacking when she had done missions with Kakashi as her sensei instead of her companion.  
Being the only female amongst a pair of men for such an extended period of time, resulted in the breaking of many a social barrier, especially ones that were considered to be norms in an everyday setting. Physical boundaries often went out of the window, especially when she was healing a wound, or when the temperatures dropped at night, and hygiene was quite often not even an option.

A regular occurrence was when the men had difficulty controlling their hormones, not that either would ever really try anything inappropriate with her, they were quite the gentlemen, but she had occasionally walked in on some embarrassing situations, then had to pretend she had not seen anything. Keeping awkwardness out of the group dynamic was considered a priority.  
As time moved on, Sakura, Kakashi and Jiraiya moved further away from civilization, and they had no one to turn to but one another, their bonds strengthening day by day in the absence of humanity.

The trio was sitting around an isolated little fire, Jiraiya’s laughter ringing across the clearing they had settled in for the night. His deep booming laughter set Sakura and Kakashi to chuckling along as he regaled them with a sensational tale of one of his conquests. All three of them were sitting close to one another, using each other’s body heat to supplement the heat that the fire generated. The two white haired men sat on either side of her, sandwiching her in, but she was not complaining. By normal standards both men were considered handsome, and no normal young lady would mind sitting so close to these two famous ninjas, even if she preferred Kakashi’s solemnity over Jiraiya’s joviality.  
Jiraiya was the definition of a jolly old man, jovial and smiling, but she knew he could pack a punch when he needed to, he could be quite scary if the need arose, he was not called a legendary Sannin for no reason.

Kakashi on the other hand was the strong and silent type, his abilities almost matched than of his white-haired compatriot. Even here, in the middle of nowhere, he wore his mask over the lover part of his face, but he kept his sharingan open, exposing his mismatched left eye.  
Sakura herself had soft pink hair that fell down to her shoulders, her big green eyes lazily gazing into the fire as she relished the warmth of the two firm bodies by her side. A breeze wafted past them, and she wrinkled her nose.  
“geeze we stink” she exclaimed.  
“Find us a bath wand we can remedy that” rumbled Jiraiya from her side.  
She sighed, she missed baths terribly. Companionship was all fine and good, but it was a heavy price to pay for the comfort of a nice warm bath.  
They settled down for the night, taking it in turns to take watch and to keep each other warm. It always surprised Sakura that even the men did not mind being close to one another, as she watched Jiraiya and Kakashi lying back to back, keeping their body heat between them. No denying, the temperature was dropping.

Her watch ended, she leapt down off the tree, and woke Jiraiya, taking his place beside Kakashi. Almost instinctively Kakashi rolled over, in his sleep, wrapping his arms around her. Without thinking, she snuggled down, wriggling to find a comfortable spot, trying to smooth down the lump under her hip. Sakura stopped her motions abruptly when she heard a soft groan from behind her. She turned to find Kakashi awake, his breath ragged in her ear. Then she felt it against her, there was no mistake, Kakashi was hard.  
Blushing, she almost crept out of his arms, but he held firm, his hard muscles closing around her, as he closed his eyes, and sank back to sleep, one hand resting on her breast. Sakura glanced up, her cheeks burning, and noticed Jiraiya watching them.  
“Perv” she whispered, hearing his chuckle as she slipped into her own sleep.

The next day they continued their travels, moving deeper into the small forest they had heard strange rumors about. On the road for a while, their usual tempo set in, when Kakashi suddenly stopped, and called out to them.  
The two turned around and joined the tall ninja on his perch. They reached him and he had an elated look on his face.

“Sulphur”, he said, in his deep rumbly voice.  
Confused, Jiraiya let out a “Heh?”  
“I smell Sulphur” Kakashi replied happily.

All three exchanged excited looks, Sulphur meant hot water springs, and they all rushed in the direction, following Kakashi’s excellent nose.

Indeed, as they got closer, both she and Jiraiya smelt the Sulphur. The air turning heavy with condensation, a small hill appeared out of the thicket of trees, and at its base, nestled in a large depression in the ground, sat the much-anticipated body of water. The strings of steam coming from its surface on such a cold morning, just beckoning to the three ninjas horridly approaching.  
They reached the pool and Kakashi dipped a tentative hand into the water, testing that is was not too hot, then subsequently flinching, as Jiraiya, all decency forgotten, and already starkers, flung himself into the pool, splashing the pleasantly warm water everywhere, soaking his comrades in the process.

Sakura giggled at the look on Kakashi’s face, a heady and happy sigh emanating from the shallow side of the pool as Jiraiya settled in.

Kakashi shrugged and rolled his eyes as he took a hold of the bottom of his shirt, pulling it slowly up over his head, unsticking the damp material from his body. What a body it was. Sakura could not help but hungrily stare at every inch of the well-muscled body that was being exposed to her, her eyes drinking in every perfect detail, including his many scars.  
When he started unbuttoning his pants, she blushed and looked away, had he no shame?

She would have to wait her turn in the pool, she thought, when Jiraiya’s voice sounded from the steam.

“Stop being so modest and join us, it is not as if we have not seen it all before”

Blushing even more furiously, she realized that this was quite true. Even so, she hesitated to take off her protective layer of clothing, when a rough pair of hands gripped the hem of her shirt and smoothly pulled it over her head.  
“Tsk, see. Nothing to be afraid of”, huffed Kakashi from behind her, nonchalantly tossing her shirt to one side.

“Are you going to take of your shorts, or do I have to do that for you as well?” his tone was nonchalant, but his eyes told a different story. They had gone a deep dark shade as he took in her functional athletic bra, keeping her breasts bound in place.  
Sakura jumped to remove her shorts and her shoes, hesitating just briefly before removing her undergarments, completely exposing herself to the elements and her two comrades.

The cool morning air bitingly caressed her skin, teasing it into goosebumps, causing her nipples to perk up and become even more sensitive to the cold. It did not escape her notice that she had Jiraiya’s undivided attention from across the bath. The animalistic look on his usually jovial face giving her pause, when she felt two smooth, strong arms wrap around her from behind, lifting her easily over the edge of the natural pool.  
Kakashi took her in his arms, hopped over the edge and deposited her in the warm water with one smooth motion.

“Don’t want you catching a cold now.” His voice grumbled in her ear. Sakura almost did not hear him, she was very distracted by the feeling of his bare skin on hers, she could feel every inch of him, and by every inch, she meant every inch.  
He slowly put her down, letting her find her feet, only for Sakura to scramble the moment he let her go. Being the shortest member of the team, she could not stand where he was standing, and she immediately sank beneath the surface of the water. Using his considerable strength, he lifted her out of the water once again, this time holding onto her hips as she clutched his shoulders, spitting water out of her mouth, fully drenched.  
A deep chuckle rumbled through the chest in front of her as Kakashi enjoyed the look of indignance on the pink haired ninja’s face, her long hair plastered to her face, her full lips pursed in a sulky pout, her luminescent green eyes piercing through her hair to stare angrily into Kakashi’s mischievously sparkling ones. 

His eyes lingered on her mouth, soft pink lips parted slightly, her full lower lip pushed out. He did not know why he did it, but he leant forward and took that bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling softly as he heard a gasp escape from the girl clinging to his shoulder. 

Looking her straight in the deep green eyes, he decided to conquer her whole mouth and, without breaking eye contact, he captured both her lips in a passionate kiss, which he deepened soon after, only closing his eyes when she reciprocated the kiss. He decided to push his boundaries and pushed his tongue forwards, gently prising her lips apart, passing the soft barrier and exploring the soft warm, inner cavern of her feminine mouth.  
The kiss surprised her a first, but as it intensified, she leant into it, letting go of her inhibitions and enjoying the attention of the man she once called ‘sensei’, her feet still dangling above the floor of the pool while her lower body was submerged in the warm water.

As if realizing this, without breaking the kiss, Kakashi grabbed her thighs and hitched her up to his hips, a small gasp escaping her as she broke into the cold air. Kakashi wrapped her legs around his trim waist, where she could feel his desire pressing against her butt-cheeks.

They stayed like this for a while, relishing each other’s touch, hands exploring, feeling every inch, caressing every scar, as their mouths and tongues stayed intertwined.  
Sakura felt a growing heat within her, and using Kakashi’s hips as leverage, pushed herself up, giving herself the advantage of kissing him from above. He willingly gave her all the control she wanted. When she deepened the kiss even further, the moan that he let into her mouth almost pushed her over the edge, and she pushed her body even harder into his.

So wrapped up in happiness, Sakura barely even noticed when Kakashi started moving, sloshing heavily through the water, she was too preoccupied to care, until a deep, hungry voice whispered in her ear.

“Don’t forget about little old me” came Jiraiya’s voice from behind her, as Kakashi pushed her into his arms, releasing her mouth, but not her legs, giving the older man access to her as well.

She used the leverage to look at Jiraiya’s body properly for the first time. He was just as well built as Kakashi, with a few more scars, including a very large one that spread like a network across his chest. She had only seconds to admire the other aspects as well, when his lips clasped over her own in a rough, needy kiss, and Kakashi reciprocated by taking one of her breasts into his own mouth.

This was going to be a good bath indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It goes on... our characters are not using the bath to get clean..

Suddenly two pairs of hands were exploring her body, as she was securely ensconced in between two warm muscle masses, both men easily supporting her weight. She held on tight, her strong, battle hardened thighs clenching around Kakashi’s slender, toned waist, but she need not have worried. Both men had a firm grip on her. Kakashi had one hand clenched around her butt cheek, while a muscle-bound forearm wrapped around her flat stomach from behind.  
Kakashi’s lips were locked around one of her breasts, his tongue circling her nipple, occasionally nipping her with his teeth, sending sparks of pleasure up her spine. The sensory overload was enhanced by Jiraiya’s lips caressing her neck, his long hair gently falling over her arm, the soft touches sending goosebumps down her body.

When Kakashi changed his attention to her other, left out breast, she moaned softly into Jiraya’s mouth, almost whimpering as the sensitive mound of flesh was covered by a warm wash of heat from Kakashi’s mouth. She was so lost in pleasure, she only vaguely realized that Jiraya’s arm had crept down, his hand sliding down, past her hips, gently stroking the inside of her thighs, his thumbs tracing small circles, leaving a small burning trail of sensation on her sensitive skin.  
This new sensation caused her to rise from her stupor of pleasure, the new feeling more prominent in her mind, creating a focus on the heat growing between her legs. She shifted slightly, trying to move her heated core towards the teasing fingers, that were only inches away from releasing her ever increasing need to be touched, to be filled, like she had not been in a while.

Jiraya sensed her need, and his wicked chuckle sent vibrations through her entire body, adding to the layers of sensation that were driving her to the brink of insanity.

He pulled back and grinned down at her, his lips quirked in a mischievous grin as he moved himself forward, extending just enough to be able to touch her where she needed it most. Her next cry was not a whimper, but a loud exclamation of pleasure that echoed off the waters of the bath.

The move made by Jiraya had pushed Kakashi’s head up, and he reclaimed her mouth, swallowing her cries of pleasure, as Jiraya increased the pressure and intensity of his circling fingers, causing her to buck her hips forward, rubbing against Kakashi’s washboard stomach.

As if timing it perfectly, Kakashi released her mouth, Jiraya slipping a finger into her, causing her moan to ring out once more.

“Is that not a beautiful sound?” asked Jiraya in a low husky voice.

Kakashi replied with a hum of agreement, enjoying the sounds of pleasure as they washed over him and his companion. 

Jiraya moving his finger in and out of her, while using his thumb to stimulate her sweet spot.

Sakura writhed in pleasure, surely this is what a very sinful heaven must feel like, she thought, as Kakashi shifted her weight. Transferring her fully into Jiraya’s grip. She could feel his biceps harden as he took her toned weight on himself.

“Jiraya...” she whispered as she realized the position he held her in was one that exposed her to, well, everything.  
His fingers pushed deep into the skin of her thighs, as he gripped them tightly, using the position of his hold to keep her legs spread open.

“Such a cute blush” he whispered in her ear, before he softly nibbled on it. She squirmed slightly as she savoured the feeling of goosebumps travelling down her neck.

She gasped as she felt a soft, warm, breath brush lightly over her exposed centre, Sakura glanced down to see the top of a silver haired head, his hair drooping and damp from the steam of the spring. Sakura tried to shift her weight, and heard a groan of exertion from behind her, as her white-haired captor behind her struggled to keep his grip.

While she was no stranger to a man’s touch (one night stands mostly), this was going to be a new experience. No man had ever put his mouth … down there. True she had only dated douchebags, who only cared for their own pleasure, but still, she had her trepidations.  
Kakashi had felt her shift, sensed her hesitance, and looked up, grinning, the goofy smile making his mismatched eyes crinkle.   
“You can always stop us, if this is too much for you.” He said, though the light catch in his voice told her he wanted otherwise. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head and relaxed in Jiraya’s strong grip.

In the span of a heartbeat, Kakashi’s grin went from reassuring to wicked. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he slowly extended his tongue, and softly caressed her sweet spot, the warm wet muscle flattening against her.   
Sakura reached down with her long-fingered hands and entwined her fingers in Kakashi’s mass of silver hair as pleasure once more took her body.  
He kept his gaze on her face as she closed her eyes in order to savour the experience. This was sweeter than anything she had felt before, and she increased her grip as wave after wave of pleasure floated over her with each flick of Kakashi’s tongue.  
An increase of pressure in the small of her back, alerted her to Jiraya leaning forward behind her, looking over her shoulder to enjoy the view as he held her squirming body in place.

“Kakashi” she moaned, “Kashi, please”  
Despite the pleasure, she felt empty.  
“I want you”

Before she could say it again, Jiraya lifted her onto him, pushing himself deep into her, sinking in all the way to the hilt.  
Looking over her shoulder, he whispered in his husky voice, “happy to oblige”.

He met Kakashi’s eyes “Sorry Kakashi, it was just too tempting”, and he started moving inside her, pushing up into her, his own deep guttural moans mixing with hers, almost teasing her to the brink of insanity, since she was fully under his control.


	3. Final Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our threesome enjoy one another to the fullest and end their adventure in happy bliss.

Kakashi stood there watching the show, his rock-hard member protruding out in front of him. He softly bit into his lower lip, grunting as he wrapped his long fingers around himself, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on what was happening in front of him, he started pulling, only to stop as a motion flickered in the corner of his eye.

Regretfully he pulled his gaze away, slowly letting it wander up the gorgeous slender body displayed in front of him. Lingering on the perky breasts that were in full bounce as Jiraya sensei increased his pace.   
Another, more urgent motion attracted his attention. She was calling him over, motioning for him to stand on one of the smooth rocks barely protruding out of the water beside her and Jiraya’s intertwined bodies. As he approached, Jiraya slowed his pace, both of them panting severely, waiting for Kakashi to draw near.

When he had placed himself on the rock, now completely out of the water, with steam rising in tendrils from his warm skin, Jiraya shifted positions, pushing Sakura forward so that her centre of balance shifted and Kakashi had to catch her by the shoulders as she wrapped her legs around Jiraya’s waist.

Sakura was now at eye level with Kakashi’s waist, and without much hesitation, and using Kakashi’s grip as support, she took his warm, damp member into her mouth, sucking heavily.  
The cry that escaped Kakashi’s throat made her chuckle around his cock, and she timed her ministrations with each of Jiraya’s thrusts.

Together they moved in rhythm, each gaining pleasure with the motion of the other, slowly increasing the pace as their urges grew more desperate.

Sakura was reaching her limit. Her body shook, her muscles clenched as Jiraya hit the right spot with every thrust. She could not contain herself anymore and wriggled her hips, adding extra friction to every move.  
Jiraya let out a startled gasp, her muscles pulling at him, he pumped harder, each thrust bringing him closer to that sweet release, until she shifted, and he could not hold back.

With low, animal like sounds, he emptied himself inside her, strong hands clenching around her waist till he could feel her muscles contract in reciprocation, her cries muffled by his friend’s cock.

The vibrations of her moans pushed Kakashi over the much desired deep end, and he drew out, directing his glistening stream away from her face, using his hands to tease out the last bit of pleasure as he listened to her orgasm induced cries, her body shaking as she joined her lovers in that final push, resulting in a crash of pleasure so intense, Kakashi could see her eyes flutter uncontrollably as she came.

All three sank into the hot water of the spring, tired and resting on one another as they basked in the aftermath of their enjoyment.

Sakura was happily and comfortably ensconced between her teammates, enjoying the feeling of rippling muscles to either side of her.  
Not having to be on the defensive for once was nice, she was safe, she was home.

Her eyes drooped, she was tired. Warm strong arms wrapped around her, lifting her from the water, carrying her to their packs and slowly dropping her on a half rolled up sleeping bag.

As the arms withdrew, she reached out, “Stay” she demanded and she watched through heavy lidded eyes, the younger body of Kakashi slide down beside her.  
Half asleep she propped herself up on her elbows.

“Come Jiraya-sama, you need your rest too” and she lay her head down, resting on Kakashi’s arm, softly drifting to sleep as she felt a second warm body slide in behind hers, a second pair of strong arms wrapping around her.

This mission was the start of something wonderful. 

She just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really enjoyed stepping out of my comfort zone for this one :)


End file.
